The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark
Season 1, Episode 21: The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark Aired: April 11, 2011 Previous: KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre Next: ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark is the 21st episode of MAD Season 1, and the 21st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary The Social Netjerk: A Harvard student complains about his ex-girlfriend online and accidentally creates the biggest website ever! Smallville: Turn Off the Clark: After the Smallville Season 10 Finale, the show is over, and Clark has nothing to do except to turn to Julie Taymor for a musical. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces Celebrity Birthdays for Miranda Cosgrove, Megan Fox, Tina Fey, and George Lucas. He also comments about having a really weird birthday cake. #Opening Scene #'The Social Netjerk' (Movie Parody of the Social Network) #Animated Marginals segment #Silver Rejects the Lone Ranger (Animated by Mike Wartella) (TV Parody of the Lone Ranger) #MAD Immunity Idol (TV Parody of Survivor) (Ad Parodies segment) #Cowboys walk and fight at one (Cartoon, Widescreen Version) #Jersey THOR (TV Parody of MTV's Jersey Shore)'' (Movie Parody on ''Thor) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Waldune's Grocery Mart (MAD Security Cam segment) (Animated by screen Novelties) (Stop-Motion Cartoon) #Clown Chokes on Pez (Cartoon) (Candy Parody of Pez) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Spy vs. Spy - Sky Chopper (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #A.T.I. Airbender Technical Institute (TV Parody of Nickelodeon's Avatar: the Last Airbender / Industry Parody of Universal Technical Institute) (Ad Parodies segment) #Snakes play Sssscraddle (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Game Parody of Scrabble) #'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' (TV Parody of Smallville ''/ Musical Parody of ''Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Snakes play Sssscraddle) The male snake says, "Pretty ssssneaky, ssssissss." (5-second Cartoon segment) (Note: The snakes are now playing Connect Four.) Trivia *This is the first time Avatar: The Last Airbender gets spoofed. *This is the fourth appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. The previous appearances were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Megan_Fox_/_MAD_vs._Wild Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Waldune's Grocery Mart, June 2nd, 10:12 PM. *Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show appear in the party scene from The Social Netjerk. *In The Social Netjerk, Alfred E. Neuman is seen cleaning the formula written on the window. Voices *Chris Cox - Eduardo Saverin, Pauly D, and Crew Guy *Hugh Davidson - Jeff Probst, Waiter, the Lone Ranger, Darkseid, Lionel Luthor, and Male Snake *Grey DeLisle - Lois Lane, JWoww, and Girl *Breckin Meyer - Prince Zuko, Sean Parker, and Green Arrow *Nolan North - Winklevoss Twins, Lex Luthor, and Thor *Rachel Ramras - Julie Taymor, Snooki, Richie Rich, and Female Snake *Kevin Shinick - Clark Kent, Mark Zuckerberg, Real Mark Zuckerberg, the Situation, MAD Immunity Idol Announcer, Michael Cera, Spider-Man, Mordecai, Rigby, Brainiac, Dr. Fate, Hawkman, Boy with glasses, Clown, Bono, Odin, Eduardo's Grandfather, Jonathan Kent, Silver, and the MAD News Anchor *Christine Tucci - Chloe Sullivan, Mom and Attorney Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Season 1 Episodes